


Забудь

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles set in the Reboot universe. In Russian.</p><p>Драбблы по вселенной ребута.<br/>1. "О трибблах и клингонах". Трибблу сделали инъекцию крови Хана. И что стало с этим трибблом? Юмор.<br/>2. "Он не сможет без своей работы". Адмирал Маркус не может жить без своей работы, а дочь всегда готова прийти ему на помощь. Юмор.<br/>3. "Забудь". Встреча Спока Прайм и Кирка во вселенной mirror. Зарисовка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Казалось, что нового адмирала Звездного флота подбирали так, чтобы он ничем не напоминал предшественника: если Маркус был высоким сухощавым белым с военной выправкой, то адмирал Найдс оказался пухлым негром-коротышкой, который скорее походил на какого-нибудь трубача из джаз-бэнда двадцатого века. К тому же он слишком много улыбался, и это нервировало капитана Кирка.

Вот и сейчас адмирал встал из-за огромного стола и, подойдя к Кирку вплотную, растянул губы в сахарной улыбке.

— Давайте еще раз, — предложил он. — Теперь в подробностях, а то я не все уловил. И начните теперь с самого начала! Да, и вольно уже наконец!

Капитан Кирк попытался расслабиться, но под взглядом не к месту веселого адмирала вышло плохо. А может, это застывший рядом по стойке «смирно» первый помощник Спок рассылал по кабинету свои вулканские флюиды, заставляя и капитана быть излишне официальным там, где этого не требовалось.

— Слушаюсь! — сказал Кирк, усилием воли сгибая одну ногу в попытке изобразить непринужденную расслабленность. — Ну, часть про Хана я могу не рассказывать, да?

— Начните с триббла, — предложил адмирал Найдс.

— Да, триббл. Доктор Маккой вколол ему сыворотку из крови Хана, сэр. А потом мы про него забыли. Нам было не до триббла, сэр. А когда мы вспомнили, что на корабле находится триббл, было уже поздно — он размножился, сэр.

— В каких масштабах? — уточнил адмирал.

— В изрядных, — ответил Кирк и посмотрел на Спока, ожидая подсказки.

— На корабле оказалось сто двадцать восемь тысяч двести пятьдесят трибблов, — сказал тот.

— И правда, в изрядных, — согласился адмирал. — И что дальше?

— От них нужно было как-то избавиться, потому что трибблы заполонили машинное отделение и мостик. Они мешали работать!

— Дело в том, что их невозможно было убить, — снова пояснил Спок. — Доктор Маккой вколол им сыворотку из крови суперчеловека. Мы не знаем, сделало ли это трибблов бессмертными, но ни заряд фазера, ни яд на них не подействовали.

— Ясно, — кивнул адмирал, снова садясь за стол. — То есть, вы устроили на корабле экологическую катастрофу! Заразили «Энтерпрайз» бессмертными трибблами!

— По сути, да, — признал Кирк. — Хотя, как Спок и сказал, в их бессмертии мы не уверены, потому что не успели испытать все способы убийства.

— И что дальше?

— Ну, эти трибблы продолжали размножаться…

— В геометрической прогрессии, — подсказал Спок.

— Да, очень быстро. Поэтому нам ничего не оставалось, как…

— Как? 

— Как спустить их всех на планету.

— Под планетой вы подразумеваете Кронос, родину клингонов? — на всякий случай уточнил адмирал.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Но ведь корабль на тот момент уже был рядом с Землей?

— Пришлось вернуться!

В кабинете повисло молчание. Адмирал Найдс обдумывал услышанное, Кирк старался не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, а Спок спокойно стоял по стойке «смирно», неподвижный, как вулканское изваяние.

— Итак, что мы имеем? — наконец произнес адмирал. — У нас есть Кронос, а на Кроносе — усовершенствованные трибблы, размножающиеся в геометрической прогрессии. И клингоны, которые их не переносят.

— Именно так, сэр! — согласился Кирк и тревожно уставился на адмирала.

Тот не спешил продолжать и молча рассматривал собственные руки. Прошло полминуты, не меньше, пока адмирал, наконец, не поднял глаза на Кирка.

— Ладно, — сказал он, качая головой. — Я вижу из сложившийся ситуации единственный выход. Вы знаете, что с клингонами у нас сейчас отношения напряженные. И если станет известно, что к заражению Кроноса трибблами приложила руку Федерация, то нам грозит война. Поэтому больше о том, что произошло, никому ни слова! С экипажа — расписку о неразглашении.

— Так точно, сэр! — отдал честь Кирк.

— Будем надеяться, что пронесет, — добавил адмирал с некоторым сомнением. — И что клингоны будут слишком заняты истреблением трибблов, чтобы разбираться, откуда те взялись. Дисциплинарных мер я принимать не буду. Пока. Но если правда выплывет наружу, то отвечать придется вам! Можете идти!

***

За дверями кабинета Кирк немного расслабился и, наконец, улыбнулся.

— А все прошло лучше, чем я ожидал! — сказал он, поспешно удаляясь от опасной двери. — Этот новый адмирал — хороший парень! Все схватывает с первого раза!

— Но вы не сказали ему, что инъекцию сделали и вам, — укоризненно произнес Спок.

— И не собираюсь! — признал Кирк. — Хватит того, что они знают о супертрибблах. Пусть хоть существование суперкапитана останется в тайне.

— Главное, постарайтесь не размножаться, — добавил Спок совершенно серьезно. — Иначе я буду вынужден доложить командованию.

Кирк удивленно вскинул взгляд на Спока, но шутил ли тот, так и не понял.

— Постараюсь, — пообещал он.


	2. Он не сможет без своей работы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит до событий STID. В фильме адмирал Маркус рассказывал своей дочери о секретных проектах. Вам это не показалось странным? Мне показалось, так что я написала небольшое объяснение того, почему так происходит.

— И что, он теперь такой навсегда? — спросила Кэрол Маркус дрожащим голосом.

Доктор Джонс вздохнул и очень профессионально изобразил сочувствие:  
— Боюсь, что да. Ионный шторм нарушил работу транспортатора, и при телепортации на планету ваш отец, как бы это сказать… слился со своим двойником из параллельной вселенной. К счастью, замещение не полное — по большей части это все еще ваш отец, — но и той части, что досталась ему от двойника из другого мира, хватило, чтобы повлиять на характер. Видимо, в том мире жизнь совсем не легкая. Возможно, там идет война. Впрочем, не буду гадать. В любом случае, я боюсь, мисс Кэрол, что теперь ваш отец одержим маниакально-параноидальными идеями. Он во всех расах видит врагов, а в особенности боится и ненавидит клингонов.

Доктор протянул мисс Маркус упаковку бумажных платков, и та вытащила один, благодарно кивнув.

— А как же служба? Ведь он адмирал! Адмирал Звездного флота, — спросила она, вытирая слезы. — С этим-то что теперь делать? Он не сможет без своей работы!

— К сожалению, службу придется оставить, — пояснил доктор. — В таком состоянии адекватные решения он принимать не сможет.

— Но вы же говорили, что даете ему таблетки…

— Это так, — кивнул доктор Джонс, — но я уверен, что вы понимаете — таблетки слишком ненадежны. А что, если ваш отец забудет принять одну перед тем, как решать, вступать ли Федерации в войну? Если паранойя вынудит его пойти на необдуманный шаг?

— Что ж, я все поняла. Тогда вы не оставляете мне выбора, — сказала мисс Маркус, доставая из сумочки какой-то прибор.

— Что вы… — закончить фразу доктор так и не сумел: по кабинету разнеслось неприятное жужжание, высокое и пронзительное, как если бы в помещение внезапно залетела стая гигантских комаров, и доктор обмяк в кресле тряпичной куклой.

— А теперь, вы все забудете! — произнесла Кэрол. — И напишете новое заключение.

***

Адмирал Маркус ждал в коридоре.

— Ну что? Ну как? — бросился он к дочери, стоило той выйти из кабинета.

— Все в порядке, папа, — ответила Кэрол. — Врач подписал разрешение. Тебе только надо принимать таблетки, и все будет в порядке. А я буду тебя контролировать — я теперь твой опекун. Так что обо всех своих проектах, даже самых секретных, будешь вначале рассказывать мне.

— Вот и отлично! — облегченно выдохнул адмирал. — Я-то думал, что меня отправят на пенсию. А куда я без своей работы?


	3. Забудь

— Джеймс Кирк, — говорит Спок с удивлением и ностальгией. — Как ты меня нашел?

— Я тебя знаю? — спрашивает молодой человек.

Он замотан в рваную куртку, слишком холодную для местного климата, а из-под шарфа и капюшона видны только нос и глаза.

Но не узнать это лицо невозможно. Спок позволяет себе на секунду поддаться ностальгии. 

— Я Спок, — говорит он. 

— Брехня! — отвечает Кирк.— Этого не может быть. Ты же старик! И даже если это какой-то фокус со временем, все равно не поверю. Спок меня ненавидит! Он меня терпеть не может! И, главное, у него нет бороды.

Спок поднимает бровь и поясняет:  
— Бороду я отрастил, когда стал первым помощником.

— Первым помощником? Так ты не капитан?

— Нет, — качает головой Спок и добавляет, — пойдем вглубь пещеры, там теплее, а нам нужно поговорить. 

Разговор получается недолгим, но под конец Кирк почти убежден.

— Так значит, ты пришел из того же будущего, что и ромуланцы? — задумчиво спрашивает он. — И что там, в этом будущем? Расскажи мне все!

Это так похоже на Джеймса Кирка — проявлять любопытство даже в такой ситуации, искать знаний, которые потом можно будет использовать с выгодой для себя. 

Спок смотрит на молодое лицо и вспоминает их совместную службу. И их расставание.

— Я знал, что это будешь ты! — сказал ему перед смертью Джеймс Кирк. — Ни у кого больше не хватило бы ума и способностей меня убить.

И это был лучший комплимент из всех, что Спок слышал.

Спок быстро просчитывает все шансы. Он может убить и этого Кирка, тем самым избавив мир от кровожадного убийцы. Но когда из альтернативной вселенной придет другой Джеймс Кирк, здешний Спок сразу же догадается, в чем дело, потому что его Кирк уже давно будет мертв. 

Да и убивать Кирка во второй раз Споку не хочется. Одного убийства на две вселенные вполне достаточно, думает он. Но отпустить Кирка просто так Спок тоже не может. Остается только одно.

— Быстрее будет показать, — говорит Спок и тянется к лицу человека. — Наши разумы едины.

А затем, когда связь установлена, он проникает в самую гущу воспоминаний и твердо вырывает ненужные. 

— Забудь то, что знаешь, забудь то, во что веришь. Империя нелогична. Она погибнет, раздавленная собственным уродством. Нельзя служить тому, что вскоре умрет, в этом нет выгоды, это глупо и бесполезно. Ты должен все изменить. 

Спок уверен, что уж Джеймсу Кирку это точно удастся.


End file.
